Le nid de vipères
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: L'assassinat de Shion revu et corrigé, dans une version très inhabituelle, mais à la quelle il ne manque rien.


_Nota : un nouveau challenge sur un sujet un peu inhabituel, mais intéressant, à savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Shion de ses nuits avant de se faire assassiner. Mais personne n'a dit s'il devait être mort ou vivant…_

**Le nid de vipères**

Cette nuit là, Shion regardait les étoiles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis de longues années. Par habitude, car il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de deviner leur message depuis qu'il était devenu suffisamment sage pour lire le cœur des hommes. Cette vieille habitude lui était restée pour trouver l'inspiration mais aussi parce qu'il aimait la nuit infiniment plus que le jour. Jusqu'où irait-il cette nuit ? Que ferait-il ? Beaucoup d'humains auraient répondu par une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais lui ne dormait plus depuis longtemps, et aucun endroit ne lui était plus inaccessible.

Un sourire aux lèvres il se dirigea vers sa chambre, enleva sa robe de fonction, son masque et s'habilla simplement d'une chemise en lin et d'un pantalon de la nouvelle collection Hugo Boss. Il coupa ses longs cheveux, comme tous les soirs, regarda son reflet dans le miroir, parfait, et ainsi paré s'en retourna vers la terrasse et attendit un signe du ciel. Une étoile filante, enfin… elle allait vers le sud, c'est donc là qu'il irait. Et lentement, il s'éleva vers le ciel.

Le sud était sa destination favorite. Les tropiques ! Il se voyait bien sur une plage entre deux palmiers, les doigts de pied en éventail devant la mer azur. Question ciel et mer azurs il n'était pas trop mal loti en Grèce, mais les filles grecques n'avaient pas la même saveur. Son met préféré, une jeune fille, jolie de préférence, de sang mêlé. Et ce soir là, sur cette plage de sable noir tahitienne, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une vraie beauté au sang sucré.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'effervescence au palais. Tout le monde s'activait sur le ménage et la cuisine. Un nouveau chevalier d'or avait été promu, et c'était l'occasion d'un grand banquet. Mais il manquait quelqu'un ce matin là, quelqu'un qui aurait dû être là pour superviser les opérations. Le Grand Pope n'était pas là, lui si matinal d'habitude. Le nouveau chevalier promu arriva dans son armure toute étincelante sous le soleil de juin. Il vit au loin un autre chevalier essayant de diriger comme il le pouvait les opérations. Il alla vers lui, non sans déclencher sur son passage des soupirs et des regards énamourés de la part des jeunes servantes.

Aiolos !, l'interpella-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu as vu le Pope ?

Non, je ne sais pas où il est. Tout le monde le cherche depuis ce matin.

On est allé voir au Mont Etoilé ?

Aiolos haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et retourna à ses occupations.

Saga le regarda un moment sans comprendre, cet Aiolos n'avait pas une once de cervelle. Sa vraie place était là, avec les serviteurs, mais certainement pas dans une armure d'or ! Il haussa les épaules à son tour et prit la direction du Mont Etoilé dans un mouvement de cape qui fit encore vibrer l'assistance féminine. Une des servantes, une nouvelle qui venait tout juste de prendre ses fonctions le regardait s'en aller les yeux brillants d'admiration. Le regard noir de l'un des intendants la fit revenir très vite à la réalité.

Saga arriva d'un pas décidé au Mont Etoilé, résidence du Grand Pope fichée en haut d'un pic, que même un chevalier d'or expérimenté aurait du mal à escalader. Heureusement, il y avait ce passage à l'intérieur même du pic rocheux. Sans même réfléchir, il emprunta le passage et monta voir si Shion était visible.

Quand il arriva il le trouva sur la terrasse, sa robe ample et ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient au gré du vent. Machinalement, Saga s'agenouilla et attendit que le Pope lui adresse la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Shion continuait de lui tourner le dos et lui dit le sourire aux lèvres :

Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici.

Saga se sentit en faute, et comme toujours décida de répondre avec insolence :

Et bien, mais par les escaliers, comme tout le monde.

Shion riait sous cape. Ce jeune chevalier était délicieux de beauté et d'insolence. Il lui manquait peut-être l'insouciance pour être parfait. Il mit son masque avant de se tourner et de marcher vers la sortie.

Allez, viens, je suppose que tout le monde nous attend au palais et que la préparation de ton banquet est un vrai cauchemar.

Saga se releva et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Aiolos est une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Shion ne répondit rien à cette remarque désobligeante, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Le chevalier des gémeaux était non seulement peu bavard, mais faisait aussi partie de ces rares personnes dont il ne pouvait pas lire clairement les pensées, comme si ce dernier mettait intentionnellement une barrière mentale. Mais il y avait d'autres méthodes, non moins efficaces, pour lire les pensées, comme la gestuelle, le regard ou encore certains rictus involontaires du visage. Et Saga avait un regard magnifiquement expressif, sans compter ses fréquents froncements de sourcils, signe évident que quelque chose le contrariait.

Tu n'aimes guère le chevalier du Sagittaire, n'est-ce-pas ?, risqua Shion pendant le trajet jusqu'au palais.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cela ?, répondit Saga visiblement agacé.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas, comment le pourrait-il, lui que l'on surnommait le demi-dieu non seulement grâce à sa force mais aussi sa beauté. Que pouvait bien avoir Aiolos en comparaison ? Le courage ?, tous les chevaliers en ont, la dévotion ?, très commun également.

Il est pourtant l'un de mes plus valeureux, fit Shion comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Tu devrais oublier un peu ton dédain et apprendre l'humilité.

Saga s'arrêta net à cette remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de l'humilité, lui, le vieux resté jeune depuis plus de 200 ans ? Il pouvait bien porter ce masque, il savait très bien qu'il cachait le visage d'un jeune homme de 18 ans à peine.

Vous n'êtes pas venu nous chercher mon frère et moi à l'orphelinat où nous croupissions pour entrer dans les ordres, mais bien pour nous battre et y laisser la vie si le cas s'avérait nécessaire.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça qui te rend supérieur aux autres, Saga. Ton frère non plus d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant.

Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Les chevaliers d'Athéna font don de leur vie, alors j'aimerais assez qu'on nous laisse quelques compensations en retour !

Le temps se chargera de ton impatience et de ton insolence, n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua sèchement le grand Pope en se tournant pour le regarder bien en face. Quant à Kanon, ton cher petit frère, j'en ai plus qu'assez des rapports de police le concernant. Son dossier est long comme le bras ! Alors où tu le calmes, où je me charge de le faire filer droit.

Saga eut un mouvement de recul face à l'attitude menaçante du Pope. D'habitude il l'énervait juste un peu, mais là, il était carrément furieux. Il n'avait pourtant pas poussé plus loin que d'habitude. Il se contenta donc de répondre en gardant son calme :

Je suis désolé, je vais m'en occuper.

Il vaudrait mieux oui !

Ils continuèrent silencieusement jusqu'au palais en effervescence. Il ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière vu de loin. Cette activité et cette présence humaine soulagèrent un peu Saga. Le Pope se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Tu es chevalier d'or maintenant, tu as travaillé très dur pour ça, alors tu n'as plus ni le droit ni le temps de t'encombrer de parasites. J'espère que tu comprends ?

Saga acquiesça pas très convaincu, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais pensé à son frère comme à un parasite.

Bien, continua Shion, tu peux partir maintenant, je dois rester seul.

Saga s'inclina en guise de respect et d'au revoir. Décidément cet homme avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être en danger à côté de lui…

« Un prédateur ! », lui soufflait son subconscient.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, c'était ridicule.

Shion parti seul de son côté. Quand il arriva dans son bureau, en prenant soin de passer inaperçu, il enleva son masque et se massa les tempes. Il était allé un peu loin tout à l'heure avec Saga, mais c'était pour son bien. Mais, quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait bien plus que ses fréquentes montées de colère. Son désir pour lui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Son odeur lui devenait de plus en plus tentatrice. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il savait qu'un jour il perdrait cette bataille, mais il ne devait pas la perdre maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Quand la nuit vint, enfin, le pope fit une apparition remarquée au cours du banquet. Remarquée, car il fut sans conteste le grand absent de cette journée de préparatifs et tout le monde l'attendait. Il arriva très discrètement en faisant attention de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, mais en vain, car tout le monde jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la porte pour savoir si le seigneur des lieux daignerait ou non se montrer. Il arriva donc fort bien vêtu d'un complet sombre et ses cheveux attachés soigneusement d'un ruban sombre. La seule fausse note de sa mise était ce masque qui lui cachait hideusement son visage. Mais masque hideux ou pas, il avait toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine, et il le lui rendait bien.

Saga, de son côté, essayait de se montrer jovial mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde l'avait vu, le banquet était en son honneur après tout, il ramassa de la nourriture en douce et s'éclipsa. Il rentra chez lui sans même se retourner et retrouva son frère affalé de tout son long sur le sofa, picorant des pistaches et regardant négligemment un feuilleton sans grand intérêt à la télévision. Kanon leva un œil sur son frère en l'entendant arriver et s'assit pour lui faire de la place à côté de lui sur le sofa. Ils s'installèrent ainsi tous les deux devant la télé, mangeant d'un appétit moyen ce que Saga avait rapporté.

C'était bien ta fête ?, demanda Kanon pour briser un peu le silence

Bof…

J'aurais pu y aller à ta place, personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

Shion l'aurait remarqué.

Ce vieux débris ? Il est gâteux.

Pas tant que ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'on échange nos places de temps en temps sans que personne ne le sache c'est une chose, mais le berner lui, est une toute autre histoire. En plus, il commence à me rendre un peu mal à l'aise.

Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Au fait, frangin, qu'est ce que tu fais demain ?

Je vois Donna, tu prendras ma place au sanctuaire. Mais fais gaffe, évite Shion le plus que tu peux.

Tu me connais, non ?

Justement…

Le lendemain, Kanon était fidèle au rendez-vous, dès l'aube dans la maison des gémeaux. Il gardait en mémoire les mises en garde de son frère au sujet du Pope. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant. Même Aiolos n'y voyait que du feu, alors cette vieille momie de 200 ans ! La journée se déroula sans encombre, il ne vit pas âme qui vive, à part quelques recrues qui venaient le voir pour des conseils ou quelques techniques de combat. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'au soir où il vit arriver, un peu surpris, Aiolos. Il prit son air noble et un peu hautain, histoire de ressembler encore plus à Saga, et alla à la rencontre du visiteur, qui, comme à son habitude ne vit absolument rien.

Bonsoir Saga, annonça d'un air jovial le chevalier du sagittaire.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Simplement savoir comment tu vas, j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais éclipsé à ton propre banquet.

Kanon se radouci un peu.

Tu me connais, je n'aime pas trop les fêtes, et encore moins quand elles sont à mon intention.

Si ce n'est que ça, alors ça va. Mais Shion l'a remarqué aussi.

Kanon haussa les épaules et répliqua : - de toute façon il voit toujours tout. Et je n'ai pas failli à mon devoir en rentrant me coucher.

Aiolos secoua la tête et s'assit sur une des marches des marches de l'entrée.

Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais lâcher un peu de lest. Je te trouve trop sur la défensive et trop stressé.

Ah ?, tu as remarqué ça toi aussi, fit Kanon légèrement amusé, car si Saga était stressé, ce n'était pas son cas.

C'est à cause de Shion ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était un peu sur ton dos depuis quelques temps.

Kanon décida de jouer le jeu franchement et vint s'assoir à ses côté.

Tu as un frère toi aussi, même s'il n'est pas encore en âge de te donner des cheveux blancs.

C'est à cause de Kanon ?

Je crois que Shion ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Un frère jumeau dans la chevalerie n'a jamais été de bonne augure, certains disent même que c'est porte-malheur.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et je ne vais pas le tuer pour ça !

Ce ne sont que des on-dit, rien de plus.

Kanon le gratifia d'un des regards en coin si chers à Saga. Il aimait bien Aiolos, il ne le trouvait pas aussi benêt que Saga le disait.

Tu ressembles énormément à ton frère, fit Aiolos en riant. Mais un jour votre petit jeu ne trompera plus personne.

Sur le coup Kanon parut surpris, mais il encaissa et décida d'en rire. Il n'allait tout de même pas en pleurer.

Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

Je m'en doutais au début, et avec le temps j'ai tout de même appris à vous distinguer. Mais méfiez-vous de Shion.

Cette vielle carne doit y voir à peine clair !

Je ne suis pas de ton avis…

Il a plus de 200 ans !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas comment, mais je le crois très jeune au contraire.

Tu es aussi parano que Saga, mon vieux.

Le soir venu, Kanon reprit le chemin de la maison en flânant un peu et en repensant à sa petite conversation avec Aiolos. Pourquoi 2 chevaliers d'or comme le sagittaire et son frère craignaient le vieux débris de Star Hill ? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air jeune avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses complets sombres, mais entre avoir l'air et la réalité, il y avait un gouffre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit demi-tour, il en aurait le cœur net. Saga ne rentrerait pas avant 2 ou 3 heures, il avait largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour.

Il arriva au palais, se doutant d'après les dires de son frère, que le Pope serait encore là. Devant la lourde porte il hésita, il était peut-être en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais comment faire ? Il était rongé par la curiosité. Il finit par entrer, à défaut d'une confrontation directe il pourrait toujours regarder par le trou de la serrure. Il s'avança dans les couloirs à pas de loup, l'atmosphère qui régnait ici était pesante, inquiétante même. Il s'arrêta en riant de sa peur. Et pour passer inaperçu avec une armure d'or... Et il le vit, là à quelques mètres, penché sur son bureau en train d'écrire nerveusement. Dans cette position, il avait plutôt l'air… frêle et vulnérable comme le vieillard qu'il était. Cette pensée le fit sourire puis il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix profonde de Shion.

C'est moi qui te fait sourire ?

Kanon mit aussitôt un genou à terre par réflexe et baissa la tête, le cœur battant. C'était le moment de vérité.

Euh, non, bien sûr que non…

Ah, jeunesse !, soupira Shion. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard, tu devrais être chez toi.

Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien.

Shion se leva et s'avança vers Kanon, dont le cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Il senti subitement une vague de peur le paralyser et sa volonté s'effondrer. Il ne senti même pas la présence du serviteur qui s'approchait pour porter un thé à son maître. Il reprît subitement le contrôle de ses sens, prit conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui et se releva dans un mouvement brusque, manquant de renverser le plateau et le thé fumant. Ce geste lui valut un regard noir de Shion dont l'éclat se devinait derrière le masque. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, s'enfuir.

- Je te trouve bien nerveux ce soir, mon jeune ami, fit Shion dont le visage était maintenant très près du sien.

Kanon commença à paniquer, tous ses sens en éveil, puis sa raison commença par reprendre le dessus.

Je suis désolé, fit-il plus assuré, je suis maladroit, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Autrement dit, s'il était venu pour me tuer, nous serions morts tous les deux.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il fit une révérence et se retira, priant que Shion ne le rappelle pas. Mais ce dernier le laissa s'en aller, à sa grande surprise mais aussi à son grand soulagement.

Il rentra chez lui au pas de course cette fois. La peur avait fini par le reprendre. Maudite soit sa curiosité, un jour elle le perdrait.

La voix familière de son frère l'accueillit à son arrivée et le fit sursauter.

Où étais-tu passé ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

Kanon sortit un peu de sa torpeur en se rendant compte qu'il était chez lui et devant son frère qui avait l'air furieux. Il sourit tout de même en repensant à sa peur insensée et complètement injustifiée de tout à l'heure.

On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

J'ai vu Shion tout à l'heure, fit simplement Kanon.

Pardon?, fit Saga interloqué. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en approcher !

Je suis allé le voir, et alors ?, fit Kanon sur la défensive. Je te jure que je voulais seulement le voir, par curiosité. Mais la porte était ouverte et il m'a vu avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire demi-tour.

Saga resta calme malgré les circonstances. Il réfléchissait. Kanon en profita pour enlever l'armure, car après ses sueurs froides, maintenant il avait très chaud. Saga le suivit dans la chambre.

Je ne vais pas te répéter mille fois que tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui vais prendre s'il a découvert le pot aux roses. Mais je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as ressenti.

Ce que j'ai ressenti ?, fit Kanon incrédule.

S'il te plait, dis-moi exactement ce que tu as ressenti quand il t'a vu.

Kanon avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait eu peur, et il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre.

J'étais comme pétrifié, je ne pouvais plus penser. Je n'ai même pas entendu le serviteur venir. J'ai paniqué un court instant, puis j'ai repris mes esprits et je suis parti en m'excusant et sans demander mon reste.

Saga ne disait rien, il réfléchissait toujours.

Tu vas te moquer de moi, c'est ça ? Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le trouver bizarre, Aiolos aussi, figure-toi.

Aiolos ?

Il est venu pour te voir parce qu'il avait remarqué que tu avais quitté ton banquet très tôt. Et… il sait tout au fait. Il a deviné, je n'ai rien dit.

Serait-il moins stupide que je le pensais ?

Il n'est pas bête, je crois qu'il fait semblant de tout prendre à la légère. Mais il a dit un truc sur Shion qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Je lui ai dit que pour moi c'était un vieux chnoque sénile et il m'a dit très sérieusement qu'il le pensait très jeune au contraire, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment.

Je vois…

Magnifique ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Demain tu retournes au sanctuaire, sans te faire remarquer, cela va sans dire, et tu me ramènes Aiolos ici.

Tu veux que j'y retourne ?

Tu fais juste l'aller-retour jusqu'à la maison du sagittaire, tôt demain matin, comme ça, tu ne risqueras pas de faire une malheureuse rencontre.

Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas directement ?

S'il t'a parlé comme ça, c'est qu'il t'aime bien, répondit Saga avec le sourire. Moi, je l'ai toujours pris pour un imbécile. Il te fera plus confiance qu'à moi. Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir maintenant, on a une longue journée demain.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention aux deux yeux mauves qui les épiaient par la fenêtre.

Shion avait suivi Kanon jusque chez lui, il était bien sûr impensable de ne pas le tenir à l'œil. Quand il l'avait vu au palais, il l'avait d'abord pris pour Saga, mais Kanon n'avait aucune barrière mentale comme son frère, il était beaucoup moins introverti et ses pensées s'entendaient à des kilomètres. Alors s'apercevoir du transfert opéré par les deux jumeaux avait été un jeu d'enfants. Il avait d'abord ressenti de la colère envers Saga, puis il avait repensé à leur petite confrontation de la veille et à la colère dissimulée de ce dernier quand il avait traité son frère de parasite. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour les séparer, pour qu'ils se haïssent, et il croyait bien avoir réussi, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait échoué, les deux frères se serraient les coudes et se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Pendant que l'un s'amusait dans les quartiers branchés d'Athènes, l'autre prenait sa place au Sanctuaire, comme aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il croyait avoir fait suivre Kanon, comme tous les jours, il avait fait suivre Saga, et ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois. Et voilà qu'ils pensaient pouvoir le démasquer ? Ses propres chevaliers d'or se méfiaient de lui, il fallait agir sans attendre.

Le lendemain matin Kanon partit pour le Sanctuaire et la maison du sagittaire comme prévu la veille avec son frère. Ses craintes s'étaient dissipées. Après un bonne nuit de sommeil, ses pensées étaient de nouveau claires et il se rendait bien compte du ridicule de la situation. Il marchait donc d'un pas léger, sans même se soucier s'il allait croiser Shion ou pas. Il arriva sans encombre chez Aiolos qu'il trouva occupé à apprendre quelques coups à un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, sur la terrasse du temple. Le gamin stoppa net et regardait cet homme inconnu arriver avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Ah, bonjour… Kanon, fit Aiolos en hésitant un peu. Aiolia, arrête de t'agripper à moi comme ça, tu n'as rien à craindre.

C'était la première fois que Kanon rencontrait Aiolia, le frère cadet de chevalier du sagittaire. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, mais à part ça, la ressemblance n'était pas flagrante. Il sourit à l'attention du garçon pour le mettre à l'aise.

Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, rajouta Aiolos.

Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je voudrais te parler… en privé.

Aiolos fit mine de l'inviter à entrer dans le temple mais Kanon fit non de la tête.

Non, pas ici… chez moi.

Chez toi ?

Il parut surpris mais obtempéra. Il renvoya son frère à la maison et suivit Kanon sans poser de question.

Quand ils arrivèrent au temple des gémeaux, il s'arrêta sans comprendre, Kanon continuait d'avancer.

Euh, tu voulais dire chez toi, ta maison ?

Oui, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles par ici, répondit Kanon sans même s'arrêter.

Aiolos était un peu gêné de se retrouver assis à la même table que les deux jumeaux et chez eux de surcroît. C'était, en plus, la première fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Il se demanda subitement comment il faisait pour les distinguer quand il en voyait un, parce qu'à les voir tous les deux, en face de lui, si ce n'était par les vêtements, il ne faisait absolument pas la distinction. La couleur des yeux peut-être…

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux mots de Saga, fasciné qu'il était par leur ressemblance, et tout ce qu'il entendit fut la fin d'une phrase :

… à propos de Shion.

Shion ?, fit-il en sortant de son rêve éveillé.

Saga eut un geste énervé, la réaction d'Aiolos le confortait dans sa pensée, cet homme était un benêt sans cervelle ! Kanon voyant la réaction de son frère répéta la question :

On voudrait savoir ce que tu penses de Shion, si tu ne ressens pas quelque chose de particulier en sa présence. On ne lui veut pas de mal, ça n'a rien de personnel, on s'inquiète un peu, c'est tout.

Aiolos comprit mais préféra jouer la prudence.

D'accord… vous d'abord.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un peu interloqués puis Saga prit la parole.

Très bien, jouons cartes sur table. Kanon et moi connaissons Shion depuis l'enfance, c'est lui qui nous a sortis de l'orphelinat et qui nous a pratiquement élevés avant de nous confier à notre maître, l'ex-chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Autant te dire que je le connais bien, mais depuis quelques temps… il n'est plus le même, il s'emporte facilement et de manière disproportionnée, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter à la gorge si je dis un mot de travers.

Kanon prit la suite :

Il a presque réussi à nous monter l'un contre l'autre, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et puis, quand il s'approche, pendant un temps on reste un peu paralysé…

… Comme si tu avais à faire à un prédateur, le coupa Aiolos.

C'est exactement ça !, s'écrièrent les deux jumeaux.

Bon, nous sommes d'accord à ce que je vois, pensa Aiolos. Je croyais que c'était uniquement le fruit de mon imagination, d'autant qu'après coup, je me trouve assez ridicule.

Les deux jumeaux ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, surtout Kanon qui venait tout juste d'en faire l'expérience.

Et, à ce propos, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?, demanda Aiolos.

Je propose une surveillance, histoire d'en savoir plus, proposa Saga. Le plus nous en apprendrons, le mieux nous pourrons réagir.

Et si on se fait prendre ?, questionna Aiolos, il vous a à l'œil tous les deux.

C'est un risque à prendre, fit Kanon. Et nous sommes deux, pendant que l'un surveille, l'autre donne le change au temple.

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient d'accord sur la marche un suivre et leur étroite collaboration, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ils se turent tout d'un coup, si les autorités du Sanctuaire les surprenaient, ça irait mal. Saga alla ouvrir pour se retrouver avec soulagement et surprise devant le maire de Rodorio, le village voisin. Il était pâle, visiblement très ému et troublé. Saga le fit entrer et assoir pendant que Kanon lui servait un verre d'alcool assez fort pour réveiller un mort.

Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène par ici ?, demanda Aiolos en voyant les couleurs revenir peu à peu sur les joues du pauvre homme.

Chevaliers, c'est terrible !, commença-t-il. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Kanon lui resservi un verre dont il but encore une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé la nuit dernière. La pauvre enfant…

Il but une autre gorgée et prit la bouteille des mains de Kanon pour se resservir tout seul.

Qu'est-il arrivé ?, questionna très calmement Aiolos en faisant un signe à Saga qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Nous avons découvert ce matin le corps d'Emilia, la jeune femme qui aide au dispensaire, vous la connaissez je crois.

Tout le monde la connait, fit Kanon en fixant la table.

Le médecin qui a examiné le corps a dit que la pauvre enfant avait été vidée de son sang.

Vidée de son sang ?, répéta Aiolos. Je ne vois, hélas, qu'une personne au Sanctuaire qui pourrait vérifier le diagnostique du médecin, notre grand Pope.

Ah oui… fit le maire en vidant un autre verre. Mais, vous-même, vous ne pourriez pas examiner le corps ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de déranger un homme aussi important. Vraiment, pas la peine…

Les 3 chevaliers se regardèrent surpris. Il était évident que le maire préférait éviter la venue du Pope. Eviter sa venue, ou simplement éviter de le voir ? Saga qui voulait absolument savoir de quoi il en retournait accepta de passer au dispensaire voir le corps, peut-être trouverait-il des réponses à ses questions.

En début d'après-midi il passa voir Shion au palais, autant jouer la transparence et ne rien lui cacher (excepté bien sûr qu'il était en comité avec son frère et Aiolos) des affaires officielles qui touchaient le Sanctuaire ou les villages voisins placés sous sa protection, car il le saurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il était curieux de voir la réaction du maire face au Pope. L'après-midi risquait d'être très intéressante.

Shion parut surpris de le voir arriver, et bien sûr lui accorda audience. Il ne dit mot durant le récit de Saga, il ne lui posa qu'une question à la fin :

Pourquoi est-il allé te voir toi ?

Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de vous déranger, il vous sait très occupé. Et puis il nous connait bien, Kanon et moi.

Shion parut se satisfaire de la réponse, il ferma le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier puis se leva.

Et bien chevalier, allons-y. J'espère seulement que ma médecine n'est pas trop rouillée.

Il partirent tous les deux en direction de Rodorio sous un soleil de plomb. Saga essayait d'être le plus naturel possible à côté de l'homme qu'il était sensé surveiller, mais Shion se montrait jovial et pas le moins du monde agressif.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dispensaire, Saga était trempé de sueur, à l'inverse de Shion qui se portait à merveille. Le maire était là à suer à grande eau dans la salle d'attente pourtant climatisée, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit Saga accompagné. C'est en tremblant de tous ses membres qu'il accueillit les visiteurs et les accompagna au sous-sol dans une petite pièce sombre qui servait de morgue et de chambre mortuaire. Un corps attendait sur une des tables en inox, recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Et bien, messieurs, je vous attendrai dehors, fit le maire en les abandonnant sur place.

Il n'est pas très vaillant, fit Shion de sa voix profonde et calme, il est vrai qu'ici les superstitions sont coriaces. Bon, voyons cela…

Il se rapprocha de la table et fit glisser le drap jusqu'aux épaules pour examiner le visage.

Joli brin de fille, fit Shion imperturbable, quel gâchis. Il examina le visage, sa teinte, les poches bleues sous les yeux et en lui tournant la tête vers la gauche eut un mouvement de surprise.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, fit Saga en regardant deux marques étranges sur le cou de la victime.

Ce sont deux perforations au niveau de la carotide, répondit Shion toujours imperturbable.

Une morsure ?

Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît trop petit pour être la morsure d'un animal.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shion ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'examiner le reste du corps cherchant d'autres traces, mais en vain. L'examen terminé il remonta le drap et quitta la pièce toujours silencieux. Saga ne posa pas d'autres questions, il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Ils retrouvèrent le maire là où il avait dit qu'il serait, dehors, assis à une table en bois à l'ombre d'un pin. Il paraissait moins nerveux. Shion s'assit en face de lui et lui dit, toujours aussi calme :

Elle a bien été vidée de son sang. La teinte du corps, malgré le fait qu'elle soit morte hier soir, ne laisse aucun doute. Que pense votre médecin au sujet des deux traces de piqûre sur le côté droit au niveau de la carotide ?

Le maire prit une teinte livide en entendant la question.

Et bien rien de plus que deux marques de piqûre, vous en savez autant que moi là-dessus.

Saga ne disait rien, il observait, attentif au moindre signe et il trouvait Shion bien trop calme ou trop détaché pour le trouver naturel. Quand au maire, il était tout bonnement terrifié, et il sursautait dès que Shion esquissait un geste. Etrange, quand à la cause de la mort d'Emilia, elle n'en était pas moins étrange non plus, et Shion n'avait pas paru plus surpris que ça. Il songea qu'Aiolos aurait un petit travail de recherche à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Pour finir, lui qui comptait obtenir certaines réponses cet après-midi s'en posait d'avantage.

Le soir venu nos 3 chevaliers s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une des nombreuses criques du Sanctuaire pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi et de ce qu'il faudrait faire dans les prochains jours.

Tu sais pourquoi le maire de Rodorio a peur de Shion ?, questionna Aiolos quand Saga eut fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Non, mais à bien regarder j'ai l'impression que c'est un réflexe, comme un animal qui panique à l'approche d'un prédateur.

C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti l'autre soir, fit Kanon plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Oui, mais nous, nous sommes chevaliers, nous sommes immunisés contre la panique, rajouta Aiolos, c'est pourquoi la réaction d'un homme normal est plus révélatrice, je trouve.

C'est très exact, fit Saga. Bon, Aiolos, puisque tu me parais dans de bonnes conditions, je te confie un travail passionnant mais pas moins dangereux.

Pourquoi lui ?, fit Kanon qui cherchait un peu d'action pour se changer les idées.

Parce que lui n'éveillera pas les soupçons, en tout cas, beaucoup moins que nous.

Les soupçons ?, demanda Aiolos.

Je t'envoie dans la gueule du loup si je puis dire, à la bibliothèque du palais. Et tu as tout ton temps pour éplucher les bouquins. Si tu ne trouves rien concernant les morsures dans les livres de science, n'hésite pas à regarder les livres de contes et de légendes.

Les contes et légendes ?, fit Aiolos, tu crois qu'on a à faire à un loup-garou ou quelque chose du genre ?

A toi de nous le dire !

Pendant ce temps là au palais, Shion faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau, excédé. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise cet après-midi en découvrant le corps exsangue de cette fille, et le coupable n'était pas difficile à deviner. N'y tenant plus de rage, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla :

Giorgos !

Le serviteur zélé du Pope arriva en courant avec son plateau et un thé fumant.

Shion, fou de rage prit le mug et jeta son contenu à la face de son serviteur.

Espèce d'imbécile, crétin ! Je t'ai répété 100 fois au moins de ne pas chasser dans les environs du Sanctuaire. Et en plus, tu as laissé trainer le cadavre !

Je suis désolé maître, mais je n'ai pas résisté, s'excusa Giogos à genoux et au bord des larmes.

Je sais que tu es jeune, mais la jeunesse n'excuse pas tout, dit Shion impératif. Ce que je n'excuse pas, c'est que tu n'as pas cherché à cacher le cadavre ! C'est impardonnable !, hurla-t-il en lui tranchant la tête d'un seul mouvement de bras.

Shion un peu calmé, regardait pensif les quelques cendres qu'il restait de son serviteur.

Maintenant il va falloir que j'en trouve un autre…

Le lendemain matin, Aiolos se présenta avec son jeune frère Aiolia devant le Pope pour lui demander de lui ouvrir la bibliothèque, officiellement pour aider son frère à faire un devoir, officieusement pour ses recherches. Shion se contenta de lui tendre les clés et de lui dire de les garder le temps nécessaire. Pendant ce temps là, un serviteur arriva avec un thé. Aiolos ne l'avait même pas senti venir, ni même entendu le moindre son de pas. Il nota cependant que ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

Merci Joseph, fit Shion en prenant le mug.

Une fois le serviteur parti, sans le moindre regard pour personne, Aiolos demanda :

Giorgos n'est pas là ?

Non, il a pris un congé longue durée, répondit Shion d'un ton monocorde.

Aiolos ne répondit rien, il trouvait tout de même étrange que Giorgos ait disparu juste le lendemain de la mort d'Emilia. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence.

Les recherches allaient bon train, Aiolia l'aidait en cherchant les références des livres et en allant les chercher sur les étagères. Ils passèrent la première journée à éplucher les recueils scientifiques, mais sans aucun résultat.

Le lendemain, Aiolos basa ses recherches sur les contes et légendes mais sans se faire d'illusions. Mais le sujet passionnait au moins son frère qui se montrait plus en train que la veille.

Qu'est ce que tu lis ?, demanda Aiolos à son frère en levant le nez de son livre sur les légendes grecques.

Dracula, répondit son frère en lui montrant la couverture, représentant le comte en personne en haut de forme et longue cape noire.

Aiolos remarqua quelque chose.

Je peux regarder ?

Aiolia lui tendit le livre à regret. Il s'agissait de la version illustrée de l'ouvrage de Bram Stocker. Mais rien que la couverture était explicite, le comte y était représenté avec une paire de canines plus longues que la normale.

Non…, fit Aiolos, ça ne peut tout de même pas être ça !

Ca quoi ?, demanda son frère.

Tu connais les vampires ?

Ben oui, fit Aiolia en haussant les épaules, ils boivent le sang et ont de super pouvoirs.

Des super pouvoirs ?, demanda Aiolos en souriant.

Oui, ils peuvent voler, mettre le feu par la penser, hypnotiser les gens et ils sont immortels.

Ah oui ?, fit Aiolos de plus en plus intéressé.

La conversation s'arrêta quand Shion passa par là par hasard.

Vous êtes encore là ?, demanda-t-il un peu surpris. Puis voyant les livres sur la table il demanda avec un certain intérêt : - Et sur quoi porte ce devoir au juste ?

Les êtres surnaturels, répondit Aiolia très fier.

Un bref éclat passa soudain sur le masque du Pope.

Les êtres surnaturels ? Comme c'est intéressant… Tu vas t'intéresser à la prochaine réincarnation de nôtre déesse ?

Oh non, fit le garçon, tout le monde va en parler en classe, alors je préfère parler d'autre chose. Les vampires sont plus passionnants je trouve.

Aiolos avait du mal à réprimer les battements de son cœur, si ce gamin ne se taisait pas, le Pope allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. Puis à son grand étonnement, Shion se mit à rire.

Ah, jeunesse ! Tu me feras lire ton devoir j'espère !

Oh oui !, fit Aiolia tout heureux, même si aucun de ses copains ne voudra jamais le croire.

Quant à Aiolos, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand le Pope eu disparu dans le dédale des couloirs.

Un vampire ?!, s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux en entendant le récit d'Aiolos concernant ses recherches des deux derniers jours à la bibliothèque.

C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, mais notez que je parle bien d'hypothèse.

Saga restait perplexe, les sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude. Kanon, lui, était plus expressif :

Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce genre de bestiole, mais ça se tient. Les pouvoirs psychiques entre autres…

C'est un Atlante, imbécile !, le coupa Saga assez sur les nerfs. La télékinésie est courante chez eux. Regarde son élève, Mu, il a à peine 7 ans et il te déplace un rocher aussi aisément qu'un brin d'herbe.

C'est vrai, admit Aiolos, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais le cadavre exsangue et les traces de morsure sur la carotide, ça, ça correspond plutôt bien, non ?

Ils étaient tous chez Aiolos dans la salle commune de la petite maison qu'il occupait avec son frère, qu'il avait laissé chez un copain de classe cette nuit là.

Bon, j'ai une idée, fit Kanon. Il prit une feuille de papier et commença à noter « pouvoirs psychiques » « lit les pensées » « force surhumaine » « boit le sang des victimes : traces de morsure » « jeunesse éternelle » « peut voler au dessus des nuages », puis mis la feuille au centre de la table.

Vous voyez autre chose ?, demanda-t-il ?

Il faudrait détailler les pouvoirs psychiques, fit Aiolos. Comme ça on pourrait faire la distinction entre ceux des Atlantes et les autres. Mon frère connait bien Mu, il pourrait lui demander ce qu'il sait faire au juste.

Sans oublier que Shion est chevalier d'or, fit Saga un peu plus détendu. Tu peux barrer la force surhumaine. Et pour le reste, il va falloir le découvrir par nous même.

Tu peux rajouter entre guillemets « ne se reflète pas dans les miroirs », car tous les ouvrages ne sont pas d'accord là-dessus. Ajouta Aiolos. Il faudra vérifier. Bon, il se fait tard, je ne vous chasse pas, mais il serait plus prudent de nous séparer. Demain je serai en mesure de compléter la liste en fonction de ce que dira Mu.

Tu as raison, fit Kanon en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Et je dois encore mettre mon frère au lit…

Ce soir là à Athènes, Donna, une jeune entraineuse rousse est très élancée des quartiers chauds, attendait le client tranquillement assise au comptoir de son bar habituel. L'un de ses deux clients préférés, deux frères jumeaux beaux comme des dieux, finirait bien par pointer le bout de son nez. Au lieu de ça, ce fut un homme très différent qui vint l'accoster. Un grand blond, très bien habillé d'un costume sombre. Il avait un sourire charmeur et ses grands yeux mauves témoignaient de sa gentillesse. Un homme très distingué, qui la changeait de ses clients habituels, mis à part ses deux jumeaux, bien sûr.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme vous peut bien faire dans ce quartier ?, questionna-t-elle, vous êtes perdu ?

Non, répondit Shion, je suis venu en touriste. J'ai des amis qui m'ont dit de passer par là si je visitais Athènes.

Eh bien, ça reste tout de même surprenant. Les hommes de votre classe sont très rares dans le coin ! Vous m'offrez un verre ?, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Volontiers, répondit Shion, toujours ravi de constater que son charme opérait et qu'il n'avait nul besoin de l'hypnotiser pour la séduire.

La suite fut facile pour un vampire de sa classe, au bout de quelques verres, les quelques réserves de la dame s'étaient envolées et quand il l'accompagna dans sa chambre, elle se laissa faire comme une poupée. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, entièrement soumise au plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il but son sang.

Quand il rentra au Sanctuaire, son serviteur l'attendait.

Bonsoir maître, votre soirée s'est-elle passée comme prévue ?

Tu en doutais ?, répondit Shion sans même lui accorder un regard. Les femmes comme elle sont des proies faciles, elles ne procurent aucune excitation. Tu verras quand tu seras plus expérimenté. Des nouvelles de nos comploteurs ?

Non, aucune, maître. Le chevalier des gémeaux est resté dans son temple et son frère a passé la journée devant la télé à boire bière sur bière, répondit Joseph avec une grimace de dégoût.

Tu viens d'être initié au don ténébreux, lui dit Shion avec un sourire compatissant, il est normal que les plaisirs humains te dégoûtent quelque peu. Mais ça changera, il t'arrivera même de les envier.

Shion alla s'asseoir et ferma les yeux avant de continuer sur un ton plus grave :

Bien, tu seras à présent mon intermédiaire entre moi et la fille. Tu lui transmettras mes ordres. Elle doit surveiller les jumeaux et avoir leurs confidences. Elle ne doit en aucun cas les tuer, tu as bien compris ?

Oui, maître, mais elle risquera d'être déçue.

Shion lui lança un regard mauvais.

Elle pourra toujours tuer Kanon si le cœur lui en dit, mais Saga, défense d'y toucher, j'espère que c'est clair ?

Oui, maître… répondit Joseph d'une voix lasse en s'inclinant.

Pour cette soirée encore assez morne au Sanctuaire, la surveillance du Pope échouait soit à Saga, soit à Aiolos, Kanon décida d'aller passer le temps avec Donna, la belle rousse des quartiers chauds d'Athènes. Elle, au moins, était contente de le voir, ou faisait au moins semblant. Il la trouva un peu changée, au premier abord, mais son grand sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux vinrent vite à bout de sa méfiance. La première partie de la soirée se passa bien, comme d'habitude à boire et à rire de tout, même s'il avait remarqué qu'elle ne buvait pas. La deuxième partie, plus intime, lui révéla une Donna assez changée, un peu plus experte peut-être, il n'aurait pas su dire. Il sentit de temps en temps des petites piqûres ça et là, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ou encore l'intérieur de la cuisse, mais c'étaient plus des sensations qu'elle sut bien sûr lui faire vite oublier.

Il rentra en rêvassant au lever du jour. Elle ne l'avait jamais gardé aussi longtemps. Finissait-elle par s'attacher ? Cette pensée le réveilla et il pressa le pas. Quand il rentra, il croisa Saga qui se préparait à partir.

Tiens, te revoilà ?, fit-il buvant tranquillement son café. Tu as raté quelque-chose hier soir, Mu a raconté des choses passionnantes à Aiolia.

Franchement, si tu savais la nuit que j'ai passé, tu ne dirais pas ça, fit Kanon en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Elle m'a épuisé… non, pire, elle m'a vidé.

Donna est une experte, admit Saga en souriant, mais là, tu exagères. Mais c'est vrai que tu as une petite mine. Tu devrais aller te coucher, ce soir on refait le point avec Aiolos.

Vous avez découvert d'autres choses ?

Disons que grâce au petit Mu on sait maintenant ce que les Atlantes savent faire. Et il adore parler de son maître Shion.

Oui… , fit Kanon maintenant avachi sur la table, il est bien mignon ce gamin avec ses grands yeux et ses deux points de vie roses sur le front.

J'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état, mais je ne suis pas en avance. A ce soir !

Kanon profita que son frère était parti pour prendre une longue douche, il avait la salle de bains pour lui tout seul et il restait de l'eau chaude, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Il prit un long moment pour démêler sa longue chevelure, en se promettant d'aller voir le coiffeur la prochaine fois qu'il passerait à Athènes, et eut un sursaut en découvrant son cou quand il enveloppa ses cheveux enfin démêlés dans une serviette : deux petites traces rouges qui disparurent instantanément. Il eut le réflexe de regarder sur sa poitrine et son ventre, rien. Puis, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, il vit les mêmes traces qui s'effaçaient lentement.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il dormi très mal jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi et décida d'aller voir Aiolia, le jeune frère d'Aiolos. Peut-être que la vue des enfants en train de s'amuser lui remonterait le moral. Il arriva devant cette vieille bâtisse décrépie qui servait d'école aux jeunes enfants du Sanctuaire, s'il s'en sortait vivant de cet enfer, il la rebâtirait. Il regarda à travers la grille pour voir s'il trouvait celui qu'il cherchait et le trouva en train de discuter avec deux autres gamins. Il connaissait l'un d'eux, c'était Mu, facile à reconnaître avec sa longue chevelure mauve, mais l'autre, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, un petit blond habillé d'un espèce de drap blanc trop grand pour lui

Aiolia le vit à la grille et alla vers lui, ses deux amis sur les talons.

Salut, fit le gamin moins timide que la première fois, qu'est-ce tu fais dans le coin ?

Salut, je te cherchais justement.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?, demanda le gamin un peu moins fier.

C'est un peu gênant de te demander ça, mais…

On te gêne peut-être ?, demanda le blondinet d'un air hautain.

Oh, shut Shaka !, fit Mu. On peut s'en aller si vous préférez ?

Kanon fit non de la tête et demanda : - Je me demandais si l'un de vous pourrait m'en dire plus sur les vampires.

Les 3 gamins furent d'abord un peu choqués, puis éclatèrent de rire devant un Kanon légèrement surpris de leur réaction.

Les vampires ça n'existent pas !, lui lança le petit blond, c'est une fable inventée par un écrivain fou à lier.

Tu considères Stocker comme un fou ? C'est juste un romancier, fit Kanon. Mais pour m'éviter de lire son bouquin, l'un d'entre vous pourrait peut-être me dire comment on les tue, rajouta-t-il en fixant Aiolia.

C'est facile, fit Aiolia son fou rire calmé, il faut leur couper la tête, ou les bruler et disperser les cendres. Le pieu dans le cœur c'est pour les mauvais films d'horreur.

Et pourquoi faut-il disperser les cendres ?

Si le vampire est vieux, il peut se reformer si on met du sang dessus, expliqua Aiolia tout fier d'apprendre quelque chose à un adulte.

Kanon resta pensif et se dit qu'un petit ménage dans ce nid infernal qu'était devenu le palais, ne ferait pas de mal.

Merci les enfants, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez aidé !

Ah bon ?, fit Shaka en haussant les épaules. Les adultes sont vraiment bêtes.

Kanon partit pour Athènes comme un fou, sans même un plan, il voulait en finir avec cette abomination qu'était devenue sa chère Donna. Il déboula dans le bar où elle avait ses habitudes et la trouva accoudée au comptoir devant une chope de bière qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, il trouvait les changements visibles, l'éclat de ses yeux, la blancheur trop parfaite de sa peau et ses ongles de nacre. Sa beauté ressortait d'avantage et ses cheveux roux bouclés brillaient de mille éclats. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était devenue un monstre, et qu'il fallait la tuer.

Mais c'est mon beau Kanon !, fit la créature avec un sourire à charmer un serpent et les yeux brillants de convoitise. La nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffi ?

Il se força à lui sourire et à ne pas prêter attention aux rires des autres clients.

Et bien non, comme tu vois. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce matin, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille en lui prenant la taille, je me sentais bien seul sous la douche.

Elle pivota sur son tabouret pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, elle essayait de l'hypnotiser, mais elle était novice. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, descendit de son tabouret et commença à se diriger doucement vers les escaliers.

Allez viens, on a du travail, fit-elle en se retournant langoureusement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle commença à l'embrasser, mais lui se tenait droit comme un I. Le moment était venu, il fallait en finir, rendre son âme à cette pauvre fille, alors il la repoussa et se prépara à combattre.

Le sourire charmeur de la créature fit place à un rictus horrible : ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur des canines pointues et bien aiguisées.

Alors Kanon ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ?

Il ne répondit pas et bondit sur elle.

Il resta un moment sur le lit à regarder le tas de cendres près de la porte. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et il serra le poing. Il ne servait à rien de blablater comme ils le faisaient pour essayer de tuer ou de sauver Shion. Il fallait le tuer, comme il avait tué cette pauvre fille, tout simplement.

Saga et Aiolos discutaient comme de vieux amis en l'attendant. Ils en étaient encore à comparer leurs impressions sur ce qu'était ou ce que n'était pas Shion.

Ah te voilà !, lança son frère en l'apercevant. Tu as bien dormi ?

Oui, assez bien, merci, fit-il et en déposant à terre le sac en tissus qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Aiolos. Tu vas quelque part ?

Kanon les regarda tous les deux l'air très grave.

Ce qu'il y a là dedans est ce qu'il reste de Donna après l'avoir décapitée.

Pardon ?, fit Saga en s'étranglant, il ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou pas. Tu as décapité Donna ?

Non, j'ai décapité un vampire qui m'a mordu la nuit dernière à plusieurs reprises.

Donna ?, fit Saga incrédule

Qui est Donna ?, demanda Aiolos.

Shion prenait l'air sur la terrasse du palais, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient au gré du vent. Il avait ressenti la perte de sa dernière née avec un certain trouble. Il n'avait certes pas eu le temps de trop s'y attacher, mais ça faisait un choc quand même, elle était prometteuse. Joseph arriva comme d'habitude avec un thé fumant et senti la légère tristesse de son maître.

Il va falloir surveiller Kanon de très près, dit Shion entre ses dents, tellement il avait les mâchoires serrées. En fait, non, il doit plutôt disparaitre !, et de rage cassa le mug de sa seule main.

Voulez-vous que je m'en charge, maître ?, demanda Joseph une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Non, j'ai dit qu'il devait disparaitre, je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait mourir, fit Shion le regard noir.

Le pauvre Joseph ne voyait pas trop la différence, mais si le maître la voyait, c'était le principal.

Laisse moi seul maintenant, ordonna Shion, je dois penser à un moyen de nous en débarrasser.

La réflexion ne dura pas, car la solution apparut d'elle-même, limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

Mais bien sûr !, se dit Shion, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Kanon évita la compagnie pour le reste de la soirée. Il voulait tuer Shion, et pendant ce temps là, son frère et Aiolos, préféraient papoter comme des bonnes femmes. Et dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Depuis la crique où il était, en levant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir la terrasse du palais, et une haine inexpliquée lui vint à l'égard de son occupant. Ce monstre avait tué deux filles qu'il connaissait et aimait bien, sans compter toutes les autres victimes innocentes mortes sous ses crocs aux quatre coins du globe. Il était chevalier d'Athéna, il devait agir ! Il se leva d'un bond, parfaitement décidé à en finir cette nuit. Sans même réfléchir il se dirigea vers la maison des gardes, seul endroit du sanctuaire on l'on pouvait trouver des armes blanches. Il prit un sabre, le plus aiguisé qu'il trouva et une lance. Peut-être que l'histoire du pieu dans le cœur n'était pas aussi stupide que le pensait le jeune Aiolia. Ainsi armé, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le palais. Plus il approchait, plus il sentait la haine se déverser en lui comme un poison, emprisonnant ses sens et sa raison. Il entra dans le palais comme une véritable machine de guerre, sabre et lance au poing, prêt à s'en servir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, toute étincelle d'humanité à jamais éteinte dans son regard délavé par les larmes et les fausses illusions, morne quotidien de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Deux créatures, qui avaient autrefois été des gardes, se jetèrent sur lui. Il testa la lance, enfonçant la pointe droit sous le sternum et la créature s'effondra en cendres sur le sol. Le deuxième en voyant le spectacle, prit peur et commença à prendre la fuite. Kanon le pourchassa en hurlant dans les dédales du palais, jusque dans une salle pleine de vampires. La vue de ces monstres, tous prêts à le dévorer sur place n'ébranla ni sa détermination ni sa haine débordante pour le Grand Pope. Il laissa tomber ses armes et usa contre eux de la Galaxian Explosion. La pièce était noire de cendres et les vêtements des gardes flottaient encore ça et la dans la pièce en tombant mollement sur le sol. Kanon s'empara d'une torche et sans même sourciller la fit basculer dans le vide. Il reprît son sabre et sa lance et se mit en chasse des deux autres vampires qu'il restait, si ses calculs étaient bons. Il franchit sans aucun obstacle les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ses futures victimes. La lance serait pour le serviteur, et le sabre pour le maître. Le serviteur n'était pas le même que la dernière fois, mais tant pis, il était novice cela crevait les yeux. Il essaya de se jeter sur lui, mais Kanon, en combattant aguerri, esquiva sans peine et le tua d'un coup de lance. Plus qu'un…

Shion attendait patiemment sur la terrasse, aucune peur ne se lisait sur son visage juvénile quand Kanon, ivre de colère débarqua avec son sabre à la main. Au contraire même, un sourire étrange s'ébauchait sur ses lèvres. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire flancher Kanon cette nuit, pas même la confiance du Pope. Il chargea, aveuglé par sa rage. Il fut arrêté par le Crystal Wall de Shion, l'arme défensive du chevalier du bélier, et tomba à terre, étourdi.

Aiolos !, cria Shion, les yeux brillants de malice. A moi ! On veut m'assassiner !

Aiolos arriva sur la terrasse tel un robot, dépourvu de volonté propre, complètement hypnotisé par le Pope.

Débarrasse-moi de ça !, fit Shion en désignant du menton Kanon encore étourdi. Tu sais où tu dois le mettre ?

Oui, maître, répondit Aiolos, la prison des traîtres !

C'est bien.

Il quitta la terrasse dans un mouvement ample de sa robe de fonction et rejoignît le palais voir l'ampleur des dégâts. La vue des cendres dispersées un peu partout ne l'émut pas le moins du monde. Une fois Saga sous sa coupe, il s'offrirait une retraite méritée sous les tropiques.

Pendant ce temps là, Aiolos jetait Kanon dans la prison du Cap Sounion.

Deux jours plus tard, Saga rentrait complètement épuisé de sa dernière mission dans le nord du pays où il surveillait les émeutes dues au manque de nourriture. C'était assez fréquent, mais chaque fois il rentrait épuisé physiquement et moralement. La famine n'avait jamais été un spectacle réjouissant.

Il s'attendait à trouver son frère étalé sur le canapé, comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois c'était Aiolos qui l'attendait, les larmes aux yeux, assis sur une chaise.

Aiolos ?, fit Saga dérouté et très inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Kanon, où est-il ?

Saga… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais…

Où est Kanon ?!, s'emporta Saga

J'ai très peu de temps devant moi, alors écoute. Ton frère a essayé de tuer Shion il y deux jours. Il a massacré tous les gardes du palais.

Shion est mort ?, questionna Saga sans émotion évidente

Non, il n'est pas mort mais il a fait arrêter et jeter Kanon au Cap Sounion.

Très bien, fit Saga, alors allons le délivrer de ce pas et tuer Shion. Même lui ne pourra rien faire contre nous 3.

Ce n'est pas si simple… C'est moi que Shion a appelé pour exécuter ses ordres, il m'a hypnotisé.

Et alors ?!, s'emporta Saga, tu ne l'es plus maintenant ! Deux jours au Cap Sounion ne suffiront pas à tuer mon frère, il a la peau dure. Bon, maintenant, allons-y !

Saga !, hurla Aiolia, tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis !

Et bien vas-y parle ! On perd du temps !

Shion m'a mordu, avoua Aiolia à voix basse.

Quoi ?...

Shion m'a mordu ! C'est un miracle si je n'ai pas encore perdu la raison. Je vais devenir comme lui, c'est une question de temps, de minutes peut-être… tu dois me tuer.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !, protesta Saga les larmes aux yeux.

Shion a gagné, tu ne comprends pas ? Il a versé la haine dans le cœur de ton frère, il est irrécupérable, et il a fait de moi un des siens. Alors tue-moi, avant que je ne te tue, ou que je tue mon propre frère !

La transformation ne prit que quelques secondes pour opérer, comme si Aiolos l'avait contenue trop longtemps. Il se jeta sur le cou de Saga, qui sans réfléchir lui asséna un coup sur la nuque et le mit KO.

Saga ne perdit pas une seule minute, il pleurera plus tard, et il partit comme un fou vers le Cap Sounion, persuadé que son frère était toujours en vie. Quand il arriva en haut de la colline qui faisait face au temple, il vit en contre bas la prison qui était réservée aux traitres et il distingua une forme humaine derrière les barreaux.

Kanon !, hurla-t-il, et il descendit sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds dans cette végétation en friche, droit vers la grotte.

C'était bien Kanon qui se trouvait là, visiblement toujours en vie et en bonne santé, à part quelques égratignures.

Kanon, je vais te sortir de là, tu vas voir. Vas te mettre à l'abri dans le fond, je vais faire sauter la porte.

Mais son frère ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Oui, délivre-moi et nous prendrons la place de ce démon sanguinaire là-haut dans son palais !

Mais il n'est pas question de prendre sa place, Athéna n'est qu'un bébé…

Alors nous la tuerons elle aussi ! De toute façon, si elle ne meurt pas de nos mains, elle mourra des siennes.

Kanon…, soupira Saga entre deux sanglots. Reprends-toi, je t'en prie !

Mais je vais très bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. A nous deux nous mettrons la Terre en coupe réglée et réduirons en esclavage tous ces crétins qui vivent dessus.

Je t'en prie… ne m'oblige pas à te laisser là !

Oh arrête de faire ton brave et beau chevalier. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé raccourcir cette vieille carne au Mont Etoilé et prendre sa place ni vu ni connu. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? J'ai mis dans le mil ?

Saga secoua la tête et commença à faire demi-tour la tête basse. Il n'osait même plus le regarder.

Eh, Saga !, cria Kanon. Je croyais que tu devais me faire sortir de là !

Je reviendrai… voir si tu es revenu à de meilleurs sentiments… je regrette sincèrement.

Il s'en retourna vers le Sanctuaire, le cœur étrangement vide, laissant sa souffrance emprisonnée dans cette étrange prison du Cap Sounion.

Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent, son frère était tombé dans la démence, Aiolos était mort et Shion, celui qu'il considérait comme son père, n'était plus, et ce monstre qui l'avait remplacé ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour expier ses crimes.

Saga ! Je t'attendais, approche, l'invita Shion depuis la terrasse du Mont Etoilé quand il l'entendit entrer derrière lui.

Saga ne disait rien, il arborait cette mine grave des mauvais jours, que même Kanon n'aimait pas lui voir. Mais Shion ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde, il lui fit face, son beau visage juvénile à découvert, souriant, visiblement très satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, le moment où toi et moi ne ferons plus qu'un.

Puis-je savoir…

Savoir quoi, mon ami ? Tu m'obsèdes depuis des années, s'impatienta Shion, j'ai besoin de toi comme compagnon, pour diriger le Sanctuaire à ma place. Allons, approche-toi, je ne te ferai pas mal, tu verras c'est grandiose. Je t'offre la vie et la jeunesse éternelle.

Au prix de combien de morts ?

Les mortels sont fait pour souffrir et mourir, mon ami, là est leur lot, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier.

Saga s'approcha, le visage toujours grave, et laissa Shion l'enlacer, embrasser ses lèvres, descendre lentement vers son cou en s'enivrant de son odeur. Mais au moment où il allait le mordre, Saga sortit le couteau en or d'Athéna, capable de transpercer une armure et le planta dans la gorge de Shion qui disparut en poussière dans les étoiles, emporté par le vent.

**********

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était prospère, dirigé par un pope despotique et omniprésent. Certains le trouvaient juste, les autres étaient torturés et pourrissaient dans des prisons sordides.

Plus personne n'entendit plus parler de Saga et Kanon, on les avait oublié. Seule la mémoire d'Aiolos subsistait, grâce à son frère.

Le Pope se dirigeait vers la chambre de la déesse, voir si tout allait bien. Le bébé dormait paisiblement, inconscient des tourments qui tracassaient les hommes. Il resta un moment à la regarder, comme il faisait chaque nuit, seul moment où il se rappelait qu'avant de porter cette robe, il avait été un homme comme les autres, qu'il avait eu un frère et des amis, une vie. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un rire sordide qui venait de derrière la fenêtre du balcon, et une créature, qui autrefois avait été son ami Aiolos, fit son entrée dans la chambre.

Ils s'observèrent un moment.

Aiolos ?, parvint à articuler le Pope, je te croyais mort.

Et non !, ricana la créature, tu n'as pas frappé assez fort l'autre jour. Par contre, le vieux Shion, tu ne l'as pas raté, mes félicitations.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oh trois fois rien, je veux terminer l'œuvre de Shion.

Tu veux me transformer ?

Et mégalo avec ça ! Désolé de te décevoir, tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde.

Avec une rapidité qui surprit le Pope, Aiolos s'empara du bébé, et lança son attaque qui envoya son adversaire, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver, contre la porte derrière lui.

Adieu Saga, c'était sympa de te revoir.

Et il disparut dans le vide, laissant à Saga, étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet, le temps d'appeler la garde avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Nota : La suite, nous la connaissons, Shura tua Aiolos et le vieux Kido trouva un bébé et une armure d'or. _

23


End file.
